Archer
Archer, the Piercing Arrow of Anarchy is a member of the Nameless 30. He is a member of the Phoenix Force and Council of xXx. He is currently ranked ----- He is an active member of Absolute-X. Once a true hermit, the Arrow has since been astray. He is pro fuccboi; now a true fuccboi, his mastery of the dark arts is bested only by one. He stars in the movie Mark of the Fuccboi. Personality Archer is THE loud compatriot among the ranks of the Nameless 30. In fact he is a close second to Vehemence, but differs in the sense that he doesn't sound like he's choking. Sharp and critical most of the time, he hasn't been watching his step lately. He's a lady killer, known for the many gifts he bestows upon his lasses. Willing to sacrifice even his Gundam fighting fighting. Role Archer is credited for creating the Organization Constitution, but given that nobody gives a damn about the rules, he joins Revenant in the useless document making team. He is also the Director of the Intelligence Division. His skills in the Organization usually involve being the voice of reason and the sometime pessimist of the group - skills not always appreciated, yet always necessary. He is currently competing with Rapture as the Organization's Prime PIMP, often showing his manliness. His confrontation with Rapture's second brain will be interesting. History This section's usually empty From the time of his Induction to the beginning of the 5th Age (well beyond the Organization's intended operation time), Archer was a renowned Master of the Way of the Hermit. For a brief period of time he was even the Grandmaster of the secretive order. He was subsequently stripped of his title and banished when he met the Temptress. Alon with Arcane and Erudite, Archer was blessed with the Light in the beginning of the 4th Age; from the darkness rose a Sunbreaker, the first of many of his Order. With the Light in his hands he would, along with Arcane, bring blow after devastating blow against the enemies of the Last City. Their many exploits have allowed them to raise multiple Iron Banners across the system, and inspired themselves further to commit strikes against the enemy. Later on, after becoming an Iron Lord, Archer would reach the limit of solo play (as Arcane has decided to retire in the meantime) and begin limiting his activities to challenging the renowned Prison of Elders and assisting other Guardians in raising Iron Banners. In the 4th Age, Archer realized the need to expand the Organization's reach and consolidate its defenses. To that end he founded the Legion in order to create a semblance of expansion on the Organization's part. Though the Legion's senior members have gone on their own paths, they will not hesitate to heed the call once rung. Archer has committed a blunder in leaking the database and exposing his god given name. ;) Relationships Revenant Despite his absence, Archer maintains contact with Revenant; more often than not their conversations are about Destiny, though they also digress from the norm and talk of matters in life that directly affect the Nameless 30. As it stands, Archer has placed himself under the tutelage of Revenant. Rubiline into Shadow An enigma in terms of norms, the Rubiline into Shadow has on more than numerous occasions baffled Archer due to lack of logical pattern in various acts observed in a short amount of time; even the most learned of the Organization fail to comprehend observations Archer has made. Unfortunately for the Temptress, logic reigns supreme; in the midst of chaos Archer has established his own Logic Sphere with which to contain the darkness. Though his understanding and computations are fragile and weak, Archer seeks to temper his knowledge with that of the Organization's. Erudite For the longest time, Erudite has been Archer's closest companion; in times of war with Saboteur (STATUS REDACTED) Erudite has been there to weather the oncoming storm with Archer. In the Fourth Age, along with Enigma the trio built the Wall that served to guard the Nameless 30 against future assaults, and led the Legion, the group that safeguarded the Wall against more subversive threats. Enigma Enigma and Archer share an odd dynamic that sees them bicker quite often. Though they often disagree, these differences are eventually set aside to make way for a stronger bond of friendship and brotherhood. Arcane Old Russia, the Moon, the wastes of Venus and Mars, and the Taken Dreadnaught have all borne witness to the havoc wrought about by the Arcane-Archer tandem. Though Archer may walk blindly into traps, make no mistake: just as easily he would pummel his enemies with the Hammer of Sol, Arcane will defend Archer with but a Stormcall. Vehemence Two people who were children, at one point friends. Then, they began disliking each other. Now they are not. No tears nor resentment just a passing silence remained. Abilities Though Archer is learned in many ways of Power, he practices only a few. His combat strategy always consists of maintaining an unbreakable defense followed by relentless offense. Eye in the Sky An ability that allows him to perceive the Truth, almost without fail. Sunbreaker An ability he shares with Erudite and Revenant, the Sunbreaker ability allows Archer to pummel enemies of the Nameless 30 with hammers of fire. Thu'um The sole user of this ancient Power, Archer aims to master the Way of the Voice in order to supplement his role as Sunbreaker. Falling Off Chairs His ability to stand and balance himself in a chair is incomparable to him falling from or on them. Whether it's him standing up on one or him playing an innocent game of musical chairs, it'll always end with him shouting "SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Weakness 'Neck' In his encounter with a certain special concern, Archer unleashed a fury of impressive words and syllables. This, however, further enraged the demonic entity and lead to a surprise attack: the Neck Brace!!! Stunned by this, Archer was left defenseless against the evil entity's dishonorable attacks. He might walk away from this confrontation, but his pride will not. To this day Archer bears the mark of dishonor from his encounter with the Saboteur, and will stop at nothing in order to redeem it. Hands Grabbing archer by the hands subdues him and renders his will broken. He surrenders to this pleasure but will on occasion attempt to fight back. This fails him most of the time, which he probably knows. This leads many to believe that he wants to be gripped tighter. Loss of Jacket Without this garment of clothing, he shrinks under cold weather. He will go to no ends to find this lost article of clothing. He probably should just bring a spare. Passion He has abandoned the Hermit ways and readily commits acts of passion. Without a doubt, this willingness to impress extends to the illegal. A crime of passion holds no morale consequences for the Arrow of Anarchy. they hold the same weight as a chaste hug. Bad movies To cripple Archer, one could easily show him Tranformers by Micheal Bay. One of his many "hated" movies. Transformers: Age of Extinction however, he gave a 9/10. Logic If Logic was a person, Archer would probably mate with it, considering his big fascination with the word. Logic however is something he desperately finds in all things. Whether it's a certain film franchise involving fast cars or actions by Rubiline into Shadow, the lack of logic often boggles Archer's mind as he usually lives with technical terms that he unneccessarily memorizes for reasons. Quotes "Razeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "It's not creepy if they don't know about it." "THE LOGIC DOES NOT COMPUTE!" "I forge the Fury of Undying Suns." "OHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" "STEP?! *laughs hysterically* " "Operation Hermit Life 2.0 has failed bois" "'' No one sexually harasses my friends and gets away with it. The fucking fuck"'' "Entropy got away, he escaped to Guam" "Dafuq HAHAHA" - Talking to Puerile